


“I need you now.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [70]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane suggests that Freed and Laxus spar to improve their magic, and Laxus is reminded why they had never tried it before.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	“I need you now.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furidojasutin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/gifts).



> A reque$t from my friend furido_jasutin <3

It had been Mirajane’s idea, as all bad things tended to be. Laxus had no idea who had labelled her the ‘angel of Fairy Tail’; that woman was a straight up devil, no doubt about it. And she was proving it now, with white hair trailing like smoke from her scarlet scales. She swiped her talons at Freed, catching his chest and shredding his clothes. He yelled in surprise, but there was no blood, just angry, red welts. Mirajane was not trying to kill him, after all. 

“Is that all you’ve got, Freed the dark?” Mirajane sneered his name, and Laxus saw something dangerous flash across Freed’s face. His eyes narrowed, hair lifting around him with the sheer amount of magic power that he was exuding. 

They were hovering in the air, Mirajane’s jet-black wings a contrast to Freed’s intricate purple runes, and it occurred to Laxus then how beautiful Freed was. He knew that of course, had known it since they were teens and confirmed it when they had started dating, but seeing him in combat where the stakes were low was something else. Mirajane was a strong opponent, and Freed enjoyed nothing more than a challenge. 

He was starting to get serious, that much was clear with how rigid his body had become. Laxus was taking in every detail of him, basking in the knowledge that this man was  _ his _ , when Freed shot lightning from his sword, fast enough that Mirajane was barely able to dodge. 

Laxus’ gaze flicked from the torn area on Freed’s shirt to where the sweat was trickling down his forehead, and smirked. 

“This fight might be closer than you think.” He said to Erza, who was stood with folded arms, watching her girlfriend with intense awe. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” 

Laxus heard the thud and spun. Freed was laying face down on the ground, and Laxus took a subconscious step towards him. Erza held her arm out, blocking him, and shook her head. 

Mirajane landed gracefully on the ground, wings closing in behind her, tilting her head at Freed’s unmoving form. 

“I expected you to be more of a challenge, Freed.” Mirajane took a step towards him, and that was when Laxus understood. 

The field was engulfed in bright purple light, and Mirajane yelped. Erza stiffened by Laxus’ side, but they both knew that Freed wouldn’t seriously hurt her. He rose to his feet, checking the runes which held Mirajane shackled in place before clearing his throat. 

“As I did you, Mirajane.” 

Freed spoke slowly, with an entitlement that he had easily earned after years of honing his magic and becoming one of the strongest in their guild. 

“Isn’t this playing a little dirty for you, Freed?” Mirajane snapped, her magic dissipating, demonic form falling away to reveal the beautiful woman underneath. 

Freed crossed his arms, wings folding back and then dissipating into the afternoon sky. He looked away from Mirajane coyly. 

“It is… within the rules.”

Laxus couldn’t help but guffaw at that. The green haired man was so stubborn, it was almost impossible to get him to admit that he was wrong. Both Mirajane and Freed shot playful glares in Laxus’ direction, but as Freed’s eyes softened into something more affectionate, Mirajane’s turned sly and calculating. 

“I’ve never seen a dual between you and Laxus before, Freed. Maybe it’s time to change that.”

In his shock, Freed released Mirajane from his entrapment and she stumbled forward, catching herself just in time. As Erza ran to her girlfriend, Freed met Laxus’ gaze with a burning question. It was true, they had only ever sparred once, when they had first met and Freed had challenged Laxus. Since then, Freed had either admired Laxus too much to fight him, or they had started dating and lost all interest in such things. That didn’t mean that Laxus wasn’t curious, of course; Freed was stronger now, strong enough to take down an S Class wizard. Laxus would happily spar with Freed, if the other man would allow it.

“So, what do you say Freed?” Mirajane’s eyes sparkled, arms wrapping around Erza’s neck as the redhead held her close.

Freed cleared his throat. “I would not mind if Laxus was interested.”

The two women turned to face him, and Laxus shrugged. 

“Sure.”

The two men lined up, Freed tightening the knot which held his hair from his face and Laxus pulling his hand from his pockets. 

“I won’t go easy on you, Laxus.” Freed smirked, and Laxus ignored each and every way that action sparked a need throughout his body. 

“I wouldn’t accept it if you did.” 

Freed produced his rapier, lined it up directly with Laxus’ heart, and a crackle of lightning shot down it like a threat. He knew that he wouldn’t win against Laxus using that type of magic of course; there was no wizard in Fiore with stronger lightning magic than Laxus. Not even Freed would be bold enough to try that. 

Instead, dark purple tunes danced in the air around Laxus, trying to tag him. If he touched one, Laxus knew that his magic would be depleted; he had seen Freed use this trick before, so Laxus turned himself into the lightning, dodging each of Freed’s attacks and landing a solid blow himself. 

Freed staggered back with a snarl, left eye glowing an eerie hue as magic energy encompassed him. God, he was beautiful. Laxus allowed himself a moment of awe before countering. 

“Lighting dragon roar!” 

The attack didn’t hit; Freed had summoned his wings just in time, jumping out of the way and staring at Laxus with narrowed eyes. 

“Dark ecriture: Shell.” 

Laxus didn’t understand at first, but he was familiar enough with each of Freed’s features to notice in the change in the details, the small plates of armour that were coating his skin. Retardant to magic, Laxus presumed. That gave Freed the momentary edge. He swooped down towards Laxus, swinging his rapier with practised ease, and slashed Laxus squarely across the chest. It didn’t draw blood, but it  _ stung _ , and that stunned Laxus.

In theory, Laxus was stronger than Freed. Significantly so. But what he hadn’t considered was how seeing Freed dripping in sweat with wide, serious eyes would affect his body. The electricity running through him began to pool in his groin, so when Freed’s attack slammed into Laxus’ chest he was too distracted to fully plant his feet in the ground. He fell backwards, the impact of his body on the grass just shy of painful. In seconds Freed was on him, feet on either side of Laxus’s head, sword pointed down, inclining Laxus’ chin forward so that their gazes could meet. 

“Do you yield?” Freed panted, hair falling across his face. 

Laxus gulped. “Yeah I… fuck. I yield.”

The air shifted around them, and Laxus noticed the exact moment that Freed realised just how messed up Laxus was. The blond man was already half hard, excited simply but how  _ powerful  _ Freed was. 

Freed sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Laxus. The blond accepted, not because he felt weak but because he was desperate for the contact. Their hands stayed closed around each other, Freed’s lips parted and Laxus started to lean forward, towards that inviting mouth.

“Well, that was indeed a surprising outcome.” Erza said, closer to the men than either of them had realised, too wrapped-up in one another to sense the presence of the two female wizards. 

Laxus jumped away from Freed, yanking his arm back and clearing his throat with a cough.

“Freed has been training hard.” 

“That’s not the only thing that’s hard.” Mirajane murmured, quiet enough so that only his keen dragon senses could pick it up. His face flushed and he pulled Freed against him.

“We’re going home.”

He could hear Erza’s confused questions and Mirajane’s irritating laughter at the other end of Fairy Tail’s duelling field, but Laxus didn’t care about them anymore. He needed to get Freed on his own before he did something in public that Laxus wasn’t sure he would even regret. 

“Laxus, release my arm. I can walk by myself.” Freed said, too calm for Laxus’ liking. Here he was, a ball of elastic ready to snap, and Freed seemed as unbothered as could be. It wasn’t fair, but still Laxus released him. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, and Freed smirked.

“Don’t apologise. We can get home quicker if I’m walking by myself, after all.”

_ Shit _ .

If Freed noticed how Laxus quickened his pace then he did Laxus the courtesy of not mentioning it, but the tightness of Laxus’ trousers was almost painful and in that moment his desire was stronger than his shame. 

As soon as their apartment came into view, Laxus felt his heart speed up. No matter how long they had been together, or how many times they had been intimate with one another, Freed never failed to take Laxus’ breath away. Sometimes Laxus felt like a dumb teenager, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when it was for Freed. He strode up their path, put the key in the door with hands which almost trembled, but then paused. Laxus could feel the presence of Freed behind him, close enough only so that Laxus could feel the heat from his body, but not the softness of his skin. The yearning, the burning compulsion to touch and be touched, were sensations that Laxus hadn’t truly experienced until he had met the other man, but now he was overwhelmed with them. 

“Let me.” Freed whispered, low and deep and inviting, in Laxus’ ear. His arm circled Laxus’ waist, placing his hand on the key that the blond man was unable to turn. The touch of Freed’s fingers was like the gunshot at the start of a race, and Laxus felt everything propelling forward from there. The key turned. They stumbled inside. The door slammed closed. And then they were alone, falling easily into the rhythm of one another, a dance perfected only after years and years of practise. 

Laxus turned on his heel just in time for Freed’s body to slam into his. They fell against the wall of their hallway, Laxus’ hands knotting in Freed’s hair as the younger man wasted no time in unbuttoning Laxus’ shirt. When Freed’s calloused palms ran across his pecs, the feeling of skinship was almost euphoric; Laxus bucked his hips against Freed’s thigh, letting his head hit the wall with a thud.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you before.” Freed traced the line where his sword had hit Laxus’ chest, now raised in angry red welts. He seemed almost serene then, the opposite of the fiery passion that Laxus held in his heart. 

Using his grip on Freed’s hair as purchase, Laxus yanked his head down, exposing his neck. Laxus licked and bit and kissed a path until he landed at Freed’s jaw.

“Guess you’ll have to make it up to me then.” 

Freed hissed, grabbing Laxus’ wrist and flipping him so that the blond’s stomach was pressed against the wall. Even though Freed was a head shorter, he still slotted between Laxus’ legs and ground his growing erection into the curve of Laxus’ ass. 

“Believe me, I intend to.” Freed purred, and that was the deciding factor for Laxus; Freed would still be clean and pliable from their morning escapades, but that didn’t matter to Laxus then. He needed Freed inside him, and  _ soon _ . 

“I want you to fuck me.” Laxus moaned, almost turning with a frown when Freed laughed against the back of his neck. 

“Is that what you want, or what you need?” 

Laxus understood what Freed was asking. It was rare for Laxus to take the submissive role, but it definitely happened. Did he want Freed to fuck him on a carnal level, or was it deeper; emotional. Something he needed with every thrum of his heartbeat. 

“Need.” Laxus gasped, pushing back against Freed’s gyrating hips. “Fuck, need so bad.”

And then the heat of Freed’s body was gone, the absence a physical ache that made Laxus groan, low in his throat. 

“Then beg for it.” 

Laxus was a proud man. It was one of the things that he was best known for. He was a proud, proud man.. But he wasn’t above begging. Not for Freed. 

“Please,” Laxus felt his cheeks heat at the whining lilt to his voice “I need you, Freed. Please fuck me.” 

With an appreciative hum, Freed dropped to his knees, taking Laxus’ slacks with him. There was already an impressive wet patch on the tip of Laxus’ plain grey briefs, the arch of his erection obvious through the thin fabric. Freed rubbed his cheek along the covered member, eyes a burning turquoise that never left Laxus’ face. 

Laxus loved seeing Freed like this, mischievous and teasing and taking control. He had to monitor his breathing, keep himself steady so that his grip on the wall didn’t become crushing. 

“Please.” Laxus whimpered once more, and that was enough to have Freed’s mouth falling open, tongue pressing flat against Laxus’ clothed erection. 

Freed blew a breath across the growing patch of damp and Laxus arched away from the wall, desperate for the contact being cruelly denied. He knew that Freed liked to see him eager, and today was no exception; Freed yanked down Laxus’ boxers in one swift movement, latching his mouth onto the tip of his lover’s engorged cock and suckling. It was intense, the feeling of denial followed immediately by sweet gratification, but Laxus couldn’t find any strength to complain, not when it felt so damn good. 

Freed knew exactly what drove Laxus crazy, and it was information which he was unafraid to exploit. With each drag of his mouth and swirl of his tongue he brought Laxus closer to the edge, but the blond man was in no rush; he placed hands on Freed’s shoulders, holding him in place.

“Can you touch me at the same time?” 

It had taken him a while to get over his own toxic masculinity, to accept that pleasure, no matter the form, was almost always a positive thing, and that it was okay to ask for simple things. 

Freed’s eyes, wide and blue and beautiful, narrowed in sly mischief, and he pulled away from Laxus with an obscene slurp. 

“Here?” 

He swiped his fingers across Laxus’ cock, rolling the precome between his fingers before reaching around and rubbing the slickness against Laxus’ hole. The reaction was instant, Laxus pushing back against the single digit with a grunt, erection swelling at the mere implication of being fucked. 

“Definitely here.” Freed grinned, teasing the tip of his finger behind the first ring of muscles. Laxus hissed, knowing why Freed was hesitating but too desperate to feel that sweet mixture of pleasure and pain to care. 

“Bedroom.” He growled, dragging the slender man to his feet and pushing him towards the door. Freed allowed that small display of dominance, bit his lip in anticipation as Laxus kicked the door open and threw them both inside. 

The taller man instantly dropped and crawled onto the bed, splaying his legs and ass, cock hung low and dripping onto the bedsheets. He spread his cheeks with his hands, inviting Freed to do something,  _ anything _ , but the green-haired man just laughed, breathless, walking around the bed and bypassing Laxus completely. 

“Freed.” Laxus whined, pressing his face into the mattress as he tried to follow the other man with his eyes. 

“You’re so needy today.” Freed cooed. With one hand, he stroked Laxus’ hair until it was flat; with the other he cracked open their bedside table draw, twisting a bottle of lube between his skilled fingers. “But I still think we’ll be needing this, don’t you?” 

Laxus was in no position to talk anymore, simply moaned his keenness at the idea, rutting his member on the mattress underneath him just for a small amount of relief. Freed saw the action, changed the soothing stroke of Laxus’ hair to a hard fist and pulled. 

“Bad boy, pleasuring yourself like that.” He growled. “Do you need to be punished?” 

“Hmmm.” Laxus offered a tight-lipped moan, and when Freed flipped open the cap and poured lube onto two fingers, Laxus thought he might pass out, his need dizzying. 

Freed moved back around the bed, warming the clear gel between his fingers as he went so that when he was presented with Laxus’ ass, he could push one inside. That was a pleasant stretch with almost no burn; this wasn’t Laxus’ first time, and he was no stranger to pain. The pleasure overwhelmed him anyway, but he knew that that was just a temporary state, that the most overwhelming sensations were still to come. 

When he was slick and pliant and working his hips in time to Freed’s finger, Freed pressed in with the other digit, taking Laxus’ cock in hand at the same time to lessen the burn. 

“Shit!” Laxus bit the word into the bedsheets, focusing on the feeling of Freed’s skin on his, on how good it would feel to have Freed inside him once again. 

Lips travelled across his lower back, forming a path to his neck where Freed paused, whispering gently.

“Okay?”

Laxus took a sharp intake of breath. “Just don’t stop.” 

He could feel the press of Freed’s grin against his shoulder blade, spurring him on to take the twist of Freed’s fingers, the press of digits against his prostate. No matter how painful, or overwhelming, it was always worth it.  _ Freed  _ was always worth it. 

“More.” Not a question, but a command, Laxus gritted his teeth as Freed pulled his fingers apart, stretching Laxus out until the blond could hardly take it anymore. 

“How much more?” Freed sounded strained, forcing Laxus to think about how hard the green-haired man must be. The curve of his cock, the flushed pink tip that fit so perfectly in Laxus’ mouth- 

“I need you now.” 

There was no opposition from Freed, just a rustle of clothes, the wet noise of more lube being applied, and then pressure as Freed lined himself up and started to push inside. 

The tip was always the most painful part, which was why, in many ways, it was Laxus’ favourite, but after that initial firecracker of pain, it was just inch after delicious inch, warm and hard and filling him up so nicely. Laxus knew that he wouldn’t last long, not since he had been ready to cum after simply sparring with Freed; hearing the slap of skin on skin as Freed fucked him so good was too much for Laxus to handle. Laxus locked his ankles around the back of Freed’s legs, forcing him deeper for longer, preferring the slow, intimate undulations to small, rapid thrusts. Today, Laxus needed to be full, needed to be needed, and Freed was as willing as ever to provide that. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Freed muttered in the small space between them, running his hand along Laxus’ muscles, using the other to bruise Laxus’ hip and propel himself forward. There was no answer that Laxus could give which would be adequate, so instead he simply worked his hips back harder, faster, whining into the mattress as Freed slammed into his prostate with deep, merciless thrusts. 

Sometimes, Laxus found this position too intense, too stimulating, but today it was exactly what he needed, because it was so easy to feel each drag of Freed’s cock, to relish in it, to surrender to the pleasure that was sending sparks up his spine. 

“Yes, fuck. Harder.” Laxus panted brokenly, not sure exactly what he was asking for but confident nonetheless that Freed would fulfil the desire. 

He was not disappointed. Freed clasped one hand around the back of Laxus’ neck, used the other to bruise Laxus’ hip, and that gave him the perfect amount of leverage to fuck Laxus even harder. 

“Good?” Freed asked, but Laxus was too lost within his own body to answer. Instead, he offered white-knuckles kneading the sheets and low, deep grunts as he thrust back against Freed’s cock. Laxus supposed that his reaction was answer enough, but he couldn’t think about it for long; the pressure was building again in his gut, and when Freed’s fingers began to squeeze his throat it was almost too much. 

Freed’s breath hit the middle of his back, shallow gasps of air as he praised Laxus, and then his member hit perfectly against Laxus’ prostate and that was all it took. Laxus threw his head back, arching against the mattress as he listened to all the pretty things Freed was saying about him and came hard. 

The world halted around Laxus, everything falling away except for him and this bed and these arms which had become his home. Once his senses had returned, Laxus realised that the hand on his throat had migrated into his hair, petting the bedraggled blond strands; guiding him through the ecstasy. He also noticed that Freed was shaking, still pressed to the hilt inside of Laxus, fully erect and in pain from holding back. 

“Pull out.” Laxus said, not giving Freed any time to question him as he rolled onto his back and faced the other man. Sweaty strands of jade hair stuck to Freed’s face and neck; his skin was ruddy and blotchy, there was drool dried onto his chin, and Laxus wondered how one person could be so beautiful. 

He closed his thighs together just enough, tapping on the side and meeting Freed’s bewildered gaze. 

“Use these.” 

The moment that recognition fell across Freed’s face, he doubled over, clutching his abdomen and moaning loud enough to rouse their neighbours. 

“How are you so amazing?” Freed hissed, with Laxus rolling his eyes in reply. 

He could feel the come drying on his back, and the world was still blurry around the edges, but still Laxus guided Freed’s cock between his thighs and squeezed. 

“God, so good.” Freed gasped, rolling his hips into the strange new pressure. His body fell forward, hands pressed down on the mattress either side of Laxus’ shoulder, trapping the blond once again beneath him. 

Green hair tickled Laxus’ chest, but he was too focused in reaching for Freed’s ass to notice. He grabbed the flesh and yanked, forcing the other man to thrust harder and faster, with Laxus letting sparks of lightning flash from the friction of their skin, stabbing into Freed just the right amount to have his lips curled back, moaning Laxus’ name. 

Laxus applied a little more pressure with his thighs and then Freed’s entire body went taunt, thick bouts of come covering Laxus’ stomaching as the man he loved shuddered and swore in front of him. 

Letting his legs fall open and release Freed, Laxus caught the younger man in his arms and pulled him down to the mattress, with Freed’s head tucked under Laxus’ chin. Just close enough to kiss. 

“Good?” Freed repeated the same question from earlier, only now it was laced with anxiety. He didn’t take Laxus from behind often, and Freed always tried to make everything as perfect as he could. It was just his nature. 

Laxus laughed lightly, pressing Freed tighter against his body. 

“Incredible.” 

Freed visibly relaxed then, throwing his arm over Laxus’ chest and curling comfortably into the blond’s side. 

“Glad to hear it.” 

It was strange to Laxus, how something as simple as feeling Freed at ease made him feel more content also, and it terrified him; he had never been so dependent on another person before, had never had such a visceral reaction to someone else’s happiness. Being so deeply in love with Freed could be difficult, could lead to awkward situations like what had happened when they had dualed, but Laxus wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Of that he was undeniably certain. 

“I love you.” 

He knew that he didn’t say it enough, but still Laxus hoped that he should Freed everyday just how true it was, because that was what the other man deserved. 

“I know.” Freed tilted his chin up, smiling. “And I love you, too.” 

Laxus smiled back, ran his fingers up and down Freed’s arm, and settled into the knowledge that he could be so effortlessly in love with the man of his dreams; that now his life was truly complete.


End file.
